


Work Your Magic

by wickedgal08



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Frenemies, Supernatural Elements, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgal08/pseuds/wickedgal08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweaks canon a bit, but in this universe Kol doesn't die. After Silas has been unleashed, he approaches Bonnie to offer her assistance in ridding the world of Silas, but trust doesn't come easy to her. Will he persuade her to accept his alliance? One-shot, written for a fic prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Your Magic

His eyes, she notices, never lose their glint of mischief, no matter subject matter he talks about.

Looming over her, his hair cropped since the last time she saw him - since the last time they mutually checked each other out whilst passing in opposite direction to and from Professor Shane's office - Bonnie hates the fact that her body reacts to him like she's a teenage girl, not a witch with a burning desire to end any and all threats to her town. Kol has been, and probably still is, a threat, if not to her town than to her friends, and she instinctively wants to hate him.

But the telltale flush, the giddiness, the odd moments where she zones out whilst he's talking... all those prohibited signs of an incoming crush... are chipping away her wall of hatred. But she still doesn't trust him, and even if he resembled Brad Pitt, it wouldn't eradicate this instinctive desire to run the other way.

"Come on, darling. We never got chance to work together before," he croons, his accent a treat for the ears and his attire a treat for the eyes, which makes him all the more dangerous really. "Help me rid your town of Silas, and I can assure you I'll be out of your hair."

She might be convinced of that if his fingers hadn't of combed her dark hair at that moment, producing ripples of a strange desire she can't quite name yet instinctively knows not to trust it. Why he's attempting to persuade her to join her in taking down Silas she isn't sure, but his devilish smirk, his dark eyes which brood nothing but mischief, and his boyband hair cut all point her to one conclusion: he's the very definition of a bad boy, and maybe he's playing on her teenage girl ideals as opposed to her supernatural orientated principles, and she fears it might be working. Her knees knock slightly, even as she stands firm, attempting to make herself taller, to lock her fierce eyes with his lazy gaze which somehow makes him come off the more dangerous of the two.

"Silas is a threat in my town, so therefore he's my problem to deal with," she manages to spit out. "I don't need another alliance with a Mikaelson, not when I know the value you place on your promises mean nothing but crap."

He clutches his heart, pretending to look hurt.

"You wound me."

She gathers courage from some unknown crevice in her heart and glares at him.

"The last time I trusted your family, it led to your monster of a brother being allowed to live after he'd just ended the lives of my best friend and her aunt."

"But if you look at it another way, if Klaus hadn't of been saved, I would've remained in that pesky coffin, and we wouldn't be here having this delightful little chat."

She curls her lip with disdain. "And I'm supposed to be, what, thankful that life didn't pan out that way? I'm done listening."

He grabs her arm as she goes to walk away, and the slightest traces of magic flood through her arm straight to his, creating the magical equivalent of an electric shock, but he doesn't recoil, and Bonnie has to be a little impressed with that.

"Silas will kill you all," Kol snarls, the glint in his eyes now a dark glow. In this light, looking this way, she can see the resemblance to Klaus more than ever. "You say you can handle him, but I've heard about his tricks. You won't see him coming, that's for sure, and so with that in mind, I ask you one question - how can you protect your town against a threat you don't even know the true face of?"

She intensifies the pressure until he is forced to let go, but he is by no means through with her.

"I am not afraid of Silas," she throws at him. 

He looks at her, near enough in pity.

"Don't you think it's kind of sad that you're not? That you've had to immunise yourself against fear to always step in and play the hero?" He tuts under his breath. "S'no life for a pretty lady, even if she has the heart of a lion."

She blinks at the strange compliment.

"You can thank your family for all the misery this town and my friends have had to endure because of you," she retorts.

Kol scowls, almost offended by her offhanded remark against his family.

"We may have started a dangerous race, but we are by no means to creators of all things supernatural," he declares haughtily. "There were threats before us, and even if you wiped us all out I'd wager anything that there would still be threats after us. You're never truly safe from the supernatural." His gaze softens. "But I can help you rid your town - nay, the world - of one of the biggest threats to you altogether."

Bonnie yearns to believe him, yearns to trust that baby face, that crooked smile, but she's been manipulated before, had her powers taken from her, been used and abused all because of her namesake; trust doesn't come easily to her, and she's learned how easily people lie when they can gain something from the lie itself.

"How?"

"Pardon?"

"How can you help? I don't trust a Mikaelson until I know what it is I'm getting myself into," she declares, her own eyes twin orbs of fire and ice.

He smirks, but it's not an unfriendly smirk, more like one which promises mischief and mayhem, with perhaps a side dosage of something more. 

"Won't your friends question your alliance with me and try to stop it?"

She straightens up, proud as a peacock, and just as ravishing, Kol can't help but notice. The Bennett line has always produced astonishingly beautiful women, and he's met one or two of them along the way, but there's something about Bonnie which tells him she's something else together: part witch, part teenager, and just a whole lot of trouble he can't wait to get to know. 

"You tell me your plan for stopping Silas, and I'll see if it's worth telling my friends about or not, but if I have to go behind their backs to do so, I'll do it. I value the town's safety - and that of my friends - more than anything else, even my own life."

"Ah, darling, you are a rare breed altogether. Selfless, heroic, and more importantly immune to my charms," he cracks a grin at the last part, "I don't suppose I can wrangle a date from between your pretty hands at all."

She regards him with contempt.

"I'd sooner set myself on fire than date you."

"Ouch - well maybe just a cup of coffee then?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Still nothing? Oh you strike a hard bargain, little witch."

"If you do what you say you can do, and help me stop Silas, I'll give you five minutes of my undivided attention and not laugh at your attempts at trying to score a date with me, sound good?"

Kol raises his eyebrows, contemplating the deal for half a minute before grinning wickedly.

"Fine. But since you didn't specify where to spend these five minutes, or what I am and aren't allowed to do in order to, how did you so eloquently put it, score a date with you, you can be sure of those five minutes will be the most exciting minutes of your life."

She rolls her eyes again, but can't help but smile thinly at his less-than-subtle attempts at flirtation. 

"Fine," she grinds out. "But no physical contact."

"Challenge accepted," he accepts with a wink. "Now... let's talk about how fun it's gonna be to work together..."


End file.
